La mort d'un ange
by Mangetsuko
Summary: /!\ Le rating n'est pas là pour faire jolie! Naruto supporte tout. Les coups, les injures,... mais un évênement de trop et il craque. Iruka va chez son protégé lui annoncé et une bonne nouvelle mais comprend que son petit blond souffre encore plus qu'il ne l'imaginait...


**Bonjour les gens! Voici ma première fanfiction Naruto, j'espère que vous aimerez! Par contre, le rating n'est là pour faire genre j'écris des trucs d'adulte, je considères juste que les thèmes sur lesquelles j'écris peuvent être durs.**

**Disclaimer: Je ne possède pas Naruto, Tout est à Masashi Kishimoto-sama!**

* * *

><p>Rouge. Du rouge partout. Je perçois mon sang coulé de mes bras et de mon ventre. Il tâche le bois et mes vêtements oranges vifs. Je sais qu'avec ce que j'ai perdu, même l'autre foutu renard ne pourra pas me sauver. Je vais mourir, ce soir.<p>

Ce n'est pas un accident. Je ne le supporte tout simplement plus. Leurs regards haineux. Leurs mimiques de dégoût. Leurs coups toujours plus violents. Mais surtout, surtout, ce qu'ils m'ont fait aujourd'hui.

Dans la soirée, après avoir essayé de faire des courses où je ne pus acheter qu'un litre de lait périmé et des ramens instantanés, des villageois désirant faire payer le démon me coincèrent dans une rue vide encore une fois.

Quand ils eurent finis, presque tous partirent en me laissant recroqueviller sur le sol. Seul restait quatre hommes adultes.

Flashback

_Les quatre hommes me regardèrent en riant, heureux d'avoir fait payer le démon renard, du moins pour aujourd'hui. Soudain, l'un d'eux s'approcha de moi et me regarda attentivement. J'eu peur. Son air malsain ne disait rien de bon._

_« Mmh... Pas trop mal, le démon... Pourquoi on n'en profiterait pas ? demanda un des agresseurs._

– _Héhéhé,... rirent les autres en acquiesçant._

– _Qu-quoi? demandai-je faiblement, qu'est-ce que... ? »_

_Deux d'entre eux commencèrent à enlever leur pantalon tandis que les deux autres m'agrippaient fermement les bras, les serrant jusqu'au sang. Ils s'approchèrent de moi... et je ne pus que hurler et pleurer pendant des heures..._

Fin flashback

Ils m'ont violé. Je pouvais tout supporter. Les insultes me font mal au cœur mais je supporte. Les regards sont blessants mais je supporte. Les coups sont vraiment douloureux mais je supporte. Mais là...

Je sens les larmes roulaient le long de mes joues. Je me dégoûte. Je me hais. Je suis un démon. Ils ont raison.

Flashback

_Je rentre chez moi. Je pense à ce qui vient de se passer et les larmes coulent. Un haut-le-cœur. Je me précipite vers la salle de bain, m'accroupis devant les WC et vide mon estomac._

_Je me relève et laves mon visage avec l'eau glacé qui sort du robinet. Je me regarde dans le miroir. Tous ne voient que mon grotesque sourire de trois kilomètres de long. Personne ne voit les grandes cernes violacées qui s'étendent sous mes yeux remplis de désespoir et de détresse, ni mes joues creuses, ni ma peau qui se colle à mes os, preuve flagrante de malnutrition. Je ferme les yeux._

_Démon, monstre, assassin... Je les entends. Je les vois encore. Et chaque fois, je meure un peu plus._

_« Enfoiré de renard ! Tu m'as pourri la vie ! Sale monstre ! C'est de ta faute ! criai-je. C'est à cause de toi... que je suis un démon... finis-je en murmurant. »_

_De rage, je mets un coup de poing dans le miroir. Le verre coupe la peau tendre de mon poignet. Une idée. Si je meure, le renard meure, non ? Cela serait bien mieux pour tout le monde..._

_Je prends un gros morceau de verre éclaté sur le sol. Je m'appuie sur le mur et entailles ardemment mes bras, sur toute leur longueur. Mais le chakra du renard me soigne. Alors je l'enfonce de plus en plus profondément puis m'attaques au ventre. La douleur est affreuse mais tellement libératrice !_

_Un dernier coup dans mon ventre. J'introduis le tesson de verre dans plus de dix centimètres de chaires. Au moins là, le renard ne pourra pas me soigner..._

Fin flashback

Je pleure violemment, demandant pardon aux habitants de Konoha, espérant que mon geste leur fera comprendre que je les aime. Après tout, ils ont raison...

J'entends la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir :

« Naruto ? Naruto, où es-tu ? demande la voix d'Iruka-sensei. »

Je perçois des bruits de pas venir jusqu'à la salle de bain. Il a du m'entendre pleurer. J'espère qu'il ne sera pas trop triste, je ne mérite pas de larmes...

* * *

><p>Me voilà en route vers l'appartement de Naruto. J'ai une nouvelle qui, je l'espère, lui fera plaisir! En tout cas, moi, je dois avoir un grand sourire stupide sur le visage depuis que je suis sortis du bureau de l'Hokage. En même temps, aujourd'hui, je suis officiellement père! Tiens, je suis déjà arrivé? Bon, j'ouvre la porte.<p>

« Naruto ? Naruto, où es-tu ? »

C'est étrange. Habituellement, Naruto vient toujours m'accueillir à l'entrée...

Tiens, qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bruit ? Des sanglots ? Naruto pleures ?

Cela vient de la salle de bain. Je m'y dirige. La porte est entrouverte. Je la pousse...

« NON ! Non ! Naruto ! Naruto ! »

* * *

><p>Iruka vit Naruto au sol, appuyé sur le mur. Une gigantesque flaque de sang s'étendait sous le blond, et semblait s'agrandir de minute en minute. Les larmes perlèrent dans les yeux du dauphin. Il se précipita vers l'enfant, s'agenouilla près de lui et le prit dans ses bras en essayant de stopper l'hémorragie.<p>

« Naruto ! Naruto, s'il te plaît, ne meures pas ! Je t'en prie, ne meures pas ! s'écria-t-il. Je... je vais t'amener à Tsunade-sama ! Ne meures pas... sa voix se brisa à la dernière phrase. »

Le blond respirait difficilement. La douleur lancinante lui faisait perdre pied mais la chaleur émanant du corps de son professeur l'empêchait de s'évanouir. Il sourit doucement.

« Merci... sensei... chuchota-t-il d'une voix éraillée.

– Naruto... pourquoi as-tu fais ça ? demanda le brun en arrêtant d'essayer de stopper le sang s'écoulant des plaies du blond et en préférant se servir de ses bras pour le serrer plus près de lui.

– Je... je suis vraiment... désolé... désolé d'être... un monstre...

– Non ! Non, Naruto, tu n'es pas un monstre ! Tu es un enfant, juste un enfant que j'aime comme le mien...

– Sensei... merci... murmura le blond en lui souriant légèrement. »

Les larmes silencieuses firent leur chemin sur les joues des deux hommes, puis le blond ferma les yeux et cessa de respirer. Iruka enfouit son nez dans le cou de son petit blond, le cœur plein de culpabilité. Il se sentait coupable de ne pas avoir parlé avec Naruto, ces derniers temps. Il avait vu ses cernes, mais le blond lui avait simplement dit qu'il s'entraînait peut-être un peu trop. Il avait vu sa maigreur et avait donc pris soin de l'invité plusieurs fois à Ichiraku, mais cela n'avait pas suffit. Il avait vu ses yeux perdre leur étincelle de joie et d'espoir, il avait essayé de lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas seul et que beaucoup l'aimait. Mais il avait dû s'y prendre mal.

Il se sentait coupable de ne lui avoir jamais dit qu'il était comme son fils. Qu'il souhaitait qu'il le soit légalement. Que le certificat d'adoption au nom d'Umino-Uzumaki Naruto était sur le bureau de l'Hokage, entièrement signé et en bon et dû forme...

Il ne pourra jamais le lui dire, à présent. Il ne verra plus jamais ses beaux et vrais sourires, n'entendra plus jamais son rire joyeux, ne l'invitera plus manger dix bols de ramens, ne pourra plus lui prodiguer des conseils pour son entraînement... Il ne pourra jamais plus le prendre dans ses bras en lui disant qu'il était fier de lui et qu'il l'aimait...

« Pardon, Naruto... pardon... »

* * *

><p><strong>C'est très gai, n'est-ce pas? Je verrais plus tard, si j'en ai l'envie, le courage, la motivation et le temps, si j'écris une suite (déjà imaginée) ainsi que la réaction de différents personnages. Maintenant, réponses au reviews!<strong>

**thor94: ****Tout d'abord merci, tu es le premier à poster sur mon histoire! Quand j'ai écris ce one-shot, j'imaginais qu'il se passer après la désertion de Sasuke mais avant l'entraînement de Naruto avec Jiraiya. Pour ton PS, j'ai voulu écrire cette fic en pensant au lavage de cerveau que Naruto a plus ou moins subit et le peu d'estime de soi qui en découlerait. Dans mon one-shot, Naruto croit que les villageois ont raison et croit même qu'il est un démon! Donc, bah, mon histoire est tordu et déprimante à souhait...**

**kitsune: Oui, je suis méchante et sadique! è.é J'aime faire souffrir mes persos! Et même si ça semble méchant, je suis contente de t'avoir fait pleurer!**


End file.
